Different Spring
by puzZy cat
Summary: Chap 3 is up. "memang ada apa dengan kematian, Sasuke?". Warn: SasufemNaru, AU, OOC, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan saja, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi author

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Pair : SasufemNaru

Warning : TYPO, alur gaje, gaya bahasa hancur, AU, OOC, Author newbie, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Different Spring

Angin cukup kencang dimusim semi hari ini, membuat beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan memperindah langit Tokyo. Ia selalu mengagumi sang merah muda yang terlihat serasi dengan biru dan putihnya langit. Begitu lembut.

Tangannnya reflek mengadah langit, merasakan angin ataupun sang sakura yang menabrak halus jemari-jemari mungilnya. Helai pirang sebahunya tak mau kalah dengan kelopak sakura. Berkibar lembut menantang sang matahari cerah. Iris safir itu mengadah ikut menantang langit, menyelami warna biru menenangkan seperti miliknya.

Musim semi selalu jadi musim favoritnya. Awal kehidupan setelah lama tertidur suri. Ia mengembangkan senyum secerah mataharinya. Permulaan indah diawal musim semi.

"Naru-chan…"

Panggilan halus dibelakangnya membuat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Perempuan berambut indigo yang memanggilnya berjalan anggun kearahnya.

"Ada apa Hina-chan?" Suaranya halus seperti kicauan burung gereja.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, teman-teman sedang melihat video festival kemarin." Naruto mengangguk dan menyambut tangan gadis itu. Sebelum melangkah pergi ia memotret pemandangan sakura indah itu lewat safirnya, membuatnya semangat menjalani hari ini.

-puzZy cat-

"Wah! Videonya bagus. Kelihatannya akan menjadi kenangan indah setelah lulus nanti." Ino menyerukan pendapatnya dengan sinar mata berbinar, terlihat puas.

"Kurasa aku akan merindukan kalian semua. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kita akan berpisah." Timpal Sakura melukis wajah sedih. Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka hanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mengumpulkan memori tiga tahun SMA. Sungguh masa remaja yang tak terlupkan. Hingga salah satu gadis mendongak dari lamunannya. Tersenyum dengan pemkiran yang melintas dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat buku tahunan?" Ucapnya antusias pada teman-teman gadisnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kita akan buat biodata tentang teman-teman kita. Terus nantinya kita bagikan, supaya ketika terpisah nanti kita masih bisa saling mengingat. Bagaimana?" gadis itu berucap masih dengan antusias menggebu.

"Ah! Aku setuju Naru-chan!"

" Kita kumpulkan data umum dan juga pribadi seperti hobi, cita-cita, warna favorit, kesan masa SMA, ah… pokoknya sejenis itulah. Bagaimana?" Mereka mengangguk setuju dan mulai hanyut dengan diskusi yang mereka ciptakan.

-puzZy cat-

"Naru-chan… kita punya masalah." Naruto mendongak menatap iris hijau didepannya.

"Masalah apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan data khusus apapun tentang Sasuke-kun. Fotonya pun tidak ada. Aku tidak berani memintanya." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya berpikir. Sasuke. Sasuke. Oh! Uchiha! Ia ingat sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengn teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahukan sifat Sasuke-kun. Dia itu dingin sekali. Tapi kalau tidak ada biodatanya, buku tahunan tidak akan lengkap." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah biar aku yang memintanya."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun bisa kita bicara?" Suara halus miliknya terdengar sopan. Hari ini helai pirang sebahunya ia kuncir ekor kuda. Jepit rambut kelopak bunga sakura tersemat manis dirambutnya, memenjarakan poni menyampingnya. Terkesan manis dan kuat disaat bersamaan.

Lelaki yang ia ajak bicara tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sekedar menatapnya pun tidak. Sang _blonde_ merengut kesal.

"Kita akan membuat buku tahunan. Hanya biodata dan fotomu saja yang tidak lengkap. Bolehkah aku memintanya?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Hey! Kau tidak tuli kan!" Naruto berteriak tepat ditelinga kanan sang Uchiha. Membuat pemuda itu mendelik tidak suka kepada gadis disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya dingin, sedetik kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. _Onyx _itu menerawang jauh keluar jendela kelasnya.

-puzZy cat-

Naruto tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa lelaki zombie disampingnya ini begitu dikagumi oleh gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Sikap dingin dan wajah minim ekspresi itu menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Apalagi dengan rambut pantat ayamnya itu, selalu berhasil membuat Naruto ingin menjambaknya, sekedar pelampiasan terhadap sang pemilik yang begitu mengesalkan.

Beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan perpisahan dan buku tahunan harus sudah rampung dalam dua bulan ini. Sudah tiga minggu ia mendekati pemuda raven itu. Tapi hanya kata-kata dingin yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan ia sudah rela menukar bangkunya dengan Chouji agar dapat mengamati sang Uchiha.

"Dasar zombie." Suaranya tidak terdengar mengejek namun lebih terdengar depresi. Pusing menghadapi lelaki disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Haahhh~ Teme tidak bisakah kamu mengeluarkan kalimat lain. Dan tatap lawan bicaramu, kau membuatku tersinggung." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya melihat pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dari posisi rutinnya, menatap keluar jendela. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan posisi tersebut selama seharian. Haahh~ memikirkan pemuda itu membuat kepalanya pengang.

"Oi, Sasuke, bagaimana tugas fisika kita? Kau sudah mengerjakan bagianmu kan?" Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda yang tepat duduk didepan Sasuke bertanya dengan enggan. Naruto mengerti pasti apa yang tengah dirasakan sang pemuda pencinta anjing itu. Berbicara dengan Sasuke sama saja berbicara dengan patung atau benda mati lainnya. Tanpa respon dan minim reaksi.

"Hn." Nah benarkan! Hanya bahasa alien yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Eh?" Kiba mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke bilang, sudah, Kiba. Benarkan?" Sasuke mengernyit heran pada _blonde _disebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Jangan lupa hari senin nanti dibawa." Ucap Kiba sebelum kembali fokus dengan komik dimejanya.

"Ya ampun! Tugasku belum selesai. Hina-chan~" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan tergesa menuju Hinata yang ada didepan kelas. Menyisakan _onyx_ yang menatapnya berbeda.

-puzZy cat-

Naruto merengut diperjalanan pulangnya. Akibat rapat dadakan yang membahas tentang buku tahunan membuatnya harus pulang senja.

"Dasar zombie! Apa susahnya sih memberi biodata dan foto." Ia bermonolog dalam langkah terseretnya. Sedetik kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Merah kekuningan sang senja bersentuhan dengan jalan setapak dan rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Matahari yang selalu hangat dan cerah itu kini mulai tenggelam. Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan senja yang begitu indah. Bunga musim semi yang bermekaran terefleksi sempurna di_safir_nya. Kesal yang sempat menghampirinya menguar melihat sisi lain sang matahari. Ia tersenyum, mulai menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada didekat kakinya, mengusir bosan.

"Berjuang Naruto!" Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya yang sempat _down_. Tangannya terkepal diudara. Sedetik kemudian safinya memicing, memfokuskan hal yang menarik perhatiannya disalah satu gang sempit diujung jalan. Siluet orang itu seperti ia kenal.

"Sasuke?" Gumamnya ketika menyadari siapa pemuda yang ada diseberang jalan itu. Model rambut sang pemuda sungguh tidak mudah dilupakan, membuatnya mudah mengenali laki-laki _stoic_ itu.

Pemuda itu sedang berjongkok meghadap sesuatu. Tangan pemuda itu mengadah dan seperti mengelus sesuatu didepannya.

Naruto terperanjat dan membeku. Bukan wajah tampan sang Uchiha yang bersanding dengan kemerahan senja yang membuatnya membeku. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Membuat sesuatu menyusup hangat kedalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu melukiskan sesuatu yang sangat asing diwajah dinginnya. Kucing hitam didepannya mendengkur keenakan akibat elusan tangan sang pemuda raven. Sang Uchiha tertawa melihat perilaku anak kucing itu. Dan hal itu nyaris saja membuat Naruto lupa cara bernafas.

Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak hanya menemukan sisi lain sang matahari, ia juga menemukan sisi lain sang pemuda zombie. Uchiha Sasuke.

TBC

A/N:

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Zy menerima segala bentuk saran dan kritik. Silahkan direview. Respon kalian akan jadi semangat Zy dalam menulis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan saja, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi author

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship and romance

Pair : SasufemNaru

Warning : TYPO, alur gaje, AU, OOC, Author newbie, femnaru, straight, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Udara musim semi bahkan masih kental terasa ketika malam hari. Wangi bunga bermekaran menggelitik hidung serta menenangkan hatinya. Safir itu ia penjarakan menyisakan helai lentik dikelopak matanya. Dadanya naik turun meresapi aroma menenangkan sang bunga.

Bulan bersinar indah dengan cahayanya yang redup. Langit biru indah kini tergantikan dengan gelap pekat sang malam. Bintang yang bertaburan disekelilingnya terefleksi dimanik biru sang _blonde_. Helai pirangnya tergerai indah.

Menyendiri di balkon kamarnya adalah aktifitas rutinnya dimalam hari. Namun malam ini berbeda, entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia, ada ribuan bunga yang bermekaran dihatinya. Tanpa sadar bibir merahnya melengkung melukis senyum lembut.

Pikirannya melayang kesenja sore tadi, terbayang wajah sang Uchiha yang tersenyum. Pipinya mendadak memanas. Kenapa pula ia memikirkan pemuda itu. Namun detik berikutnya bayangan tawa sang Uchiha menyergapnya. Potongan memori itu seperti film yang tak bisa ia hapus dalam otaknya.

"Sasuke ya… aku jadi benar-benar ingin mengenalmu." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Different Spring

by: puzZy cat

.

.

.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Telinganya panas mendengar suara lembut yang baginya sumbang oleh gadis disebelahnya. Ia mendelik tajam gadis disampingnya. Hah~ ia baru ingat tatapan tajamnya bahkan tak mempan terhadap gadis berisik itu.

Acara memandang awannya terusik sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Oh tidak! Setengah jam lima menit, ia merengut saat _onyx_ itu melihat jam yang ada di depan kelas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Teme hanya hanya biodata saja kau tid…"

"Berisik Dobe! Kau bisa diam tidak sih!" Sungutnya kesal.

"…"

"Apa? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Dasar gila!" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. Berpikir gadis ini gila baginya tak berlebihan. Yang ia herankan adalah perubahan gadis pirang itu. Ia masih mengingat bahwa kemarin-kemarin gadis itu menggerutu padanya, memanggil-manggilnya zombie, dan merengut kesal ketika ia mendelik tajam kearahnya. Tapi hari ini, gadis itu sudah mendatangi dan merecokinya sejak pagi, mengoceh tentang hal-hal tidak penting yang bahkan tidak ia perhatikan, dan jangan lupakan panggilan 'Teme' yang gadis itu berikan padanya. Sungguh membuat telinganya terbakar. Ok, ia mulai terlalu berlebihan.

Memang sudah beberapa minggu ini gadis itu sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sasuke cukup asing dengan nada berbeda yang diucapkan gadis itu. Terdengar lebih bersahabat tepatnya.

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Beberapa helai pirangnya bergerak lembut diudara efek dari getar tawanya.

"Akhirnya Teme… akhirnya…" Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan gumaman gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Ini merupakan kata terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan, lagipula…" Ia menarik napas panjang guna meredakan tawanya. Helai pirangnya ia selipkan ditelinga kirinya. Sedetik kemudian safir itu melembut.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku dan kau pun menatapku ketika melakukannya." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut mengakhiri kalimatnya. Safirnya berusaha menyelami _onyx_ malam yang tengah membola didepannya.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia berusaha meresapi apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Nalurinya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia membuang muka, memutuskan safir dan _onyx_ yang saling menyelami. Berusaha memfokuskan pada awan putih di luar jendela kelasnya. Ia menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang berirama berbeda. Tanpa sadar mencengkram kemeja sekolahnya. Dan ia pun tanpa sadar sudah tidak bisa menikmati langit biru yang selalu menenangkannya.

Kini ada langit biru lain yang telah menyita perhatiannya. Dan ia tahu pasti apa itu.

-puzZy cat-

Matanya tertumbuk pada pohon sakura yang bermekaran di halaman sekolahnya. Ia bertopang dagu sambil menghela napas. Memasukkan oksigen wangi musim semi kedalam paru-parunya. Simfoni derai angin sedikit mengacak helai ravennya. Sang _onyx_ menatap sendu langit cerah.

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu masih jelas dimemorinya, ketika gadis itu berhasil membuatnya terpaku dengan ucapan yang sarat akan maksud. Ia paham betul jika dirinya telah berubah. Dan itu hanya berlaku pada gadis disebelahnya.

Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kakashi-sensei, guru matematika yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas tak ia hiraukan, toh ia sudah hapal diluar kepala tentang matriks yang sedang diajarkan.

Setiap guru tidak akan pernah protes dengan aktifitas rutinnya itu. Menatap awan dan mengacuhkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Ia kaya. Ia jenius. Lagipula tidak ada orang yang berani berdekatan dengannya. Hah~ sepertinya ia perlu memberi pengecualian pada _blonde_ disampignya.

"Pssstt…. Teme…" Ucap gadis itu berbisik sepelan mungkin. Kedutan samar tampak didahi sang Uchiha. Ia merasa tidak akan adalagi hari tenang untuknya.

Gadis disampingnya merengut karena dihiraukan. "Pssstt… Teme…" Ia tak menyerah. Kini alis sang pemuda mengerut tak suka ketika lengannya ditusuk-tusuk oleh jari gadis itu. Setengah mati ia menahan amarah diujung lidahnya ketika tangan mungil itu mulai menarik-narik lengan kemejanya. Sasuke hanya diam mengacuhkan. Sebisa mungkin sabar dengan hatinya yang dongkol setengah mati.

"Teme, aku bosan~" Rengekkan itu berhasil membuatnya mendelik tajam terhadap gadis disebelahnya.

"Hn." Balasnya cuek namun mengandung ketidaknyamanan. Sang _blonde_ manyun mendapat perlakuan yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Aku bosan Teme, pelajaran ini membuatku terlihat bodoh." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Terlihat bodoh katanya? Sungguh hampir saja ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukannya kau memang bodoh?" Ucapnya tanpa melihat gadis itu. Lidahnya sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan ejekan pada _blonde_ disebelahnya.

"Huh! Apa maksudmu?" Gadis itu berucap kesal. Ia melukis wajah protes, tidak terima dengan apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dobe."

"Eh? Kenapa kau senang sekali memanggilku Dobe? Aku tidak bodoh tau!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya untuk melengkapi aksi protesnya. Sasuke kembali menaikkan alisnya. Bukannya tadi gadis ini sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia merasa bodoh?

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Wajahnya terasa aneh ketika melakukannya. Sungguh kaku. Tapi nampaknya berhasil membuat sang Uzumaki terpaku tanpa ia sadari.

"Dobe." Ucapnya datar. Sasuke benar-benar merasa ia telah kehilangan jati dirinya beberapa hari ini. Mengobrol seperti ini bukanlah dirinya. Apalagi dengan obrolan tak penting seperti ini, sungguh ia merasa ada orang lain yang telah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"TEME!"

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini dan temui saya ketika istirahat." Kakashi-sensei berucap tegas dengan mata yang nyaris hilang, menciptakan garis melengkung keatas. Nampaknya ia sedang tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

Dan Sasuke hanya dapat mendelik tidak suka pada gadis yang tengah nyengir kaku kearahnya. Hah~ ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar berubah.

-puzZy cat-

Dan disinilah kedua pemeran utama kita. Bergelut dengan berbagai alat kebersihan di halaman sekolahnya yang tak terkira luasnya.

Sasuke gondok setengah mati pada _blonde_ yang sibuk mengumpulkan sampah tidak jauh dari dirinya. Jika saja ia tidak meladeni obrolan konyol tadi, pasti tidak seperti ini kejadiannya. Dan apa-apaan tadi, ia bersumpah ada raut bahagia saat Kakashi-sensei menghukum mereka- dirinya lebih tepatnya.

"Huh! Apa-apaan sekolah ini, jorok sekali!" Ucap gadis itu memecahkan keheningan yang kaku. Peluh meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke makin gondok mendengar suara itu, tidak berniat menyahut. Ia tidak ingin meladeni obrolan yang sudah pasti berujung tidak penting. Sudah cukup ia sial hari ini.

Alih-alih menanggapi ia lebih memilih menatap tajam gadis yang tengah menyeka peluh diwajahnya. Berharap seluruh amarahnya dapat tersalurkan lewat tatapan elangnya.

"Kau masih marah?" ucap sang _blonde_ diselingi senyuman kaku.

"Menurutmu?" Oh! God! Kenapa pula ia mau meladeni pembicaraan gadis ini? Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa nyaman berada didekat gadis ini. Sikap polos, konyol, dan bodohnya sudah seperti obat penenang untuknya yang selalu risau. Melihat gadis ini ia seperti melihat dunia lain dari teritori kesendiriannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia tertarik pada seseorang.

"Huh? Maafkan aku…" Sang _blonde_ membungkuk mempertegas permohonan maafnya. Hahh~ Sasuke menarik napas dalam.

"Hn.." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Terima kasih, baiklah aku akan membeli minuman sebagai tanda permohonan maaf. Kau tunggu disini." Gadis itu berucap memerintah sebelum berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya yang kembali tertegun. Kenapa gadis itu selalu bisa menebaknya sih?

-puzZy cat-

Sasuke mengernyit ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, memicing sejenak ketika cahaya matahari menyerbu _onyx_nya yang belum terbiasa. Ia mengambil botol isotonik yang disodorkan gadis idepannya.

"Aku mencarimu keman-mana, ternyata kau tidur disini." Ucap gadis itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Hn." Ia membuka tutup botol itu sebelum meneguknya penuh nafsu. Ia benar-benar haus. Rindangnya pohon sakura yang tengah ia duduki membagi udara sejuk. sinar matahari mengintip diantara sela bunga yang renggang. Peluhnya sudah mengering dan tak sederas beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku paling suka bunga sakura loh." Gadis disampingnya berucap riang.

"Hn?"

"Iya benar! Sakura itu paling cocok dengan musim semi. Warna merah mudanya terkesan ceria. Benar-benar indah."

Sasuke mulai sangsi gadis ini bukan gadis biasa. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhasil menebaknya. Ia malah mulai berpikir gadis ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Hahh~ ia mulai merasa tertular kebodohan sang _blonde_.

"Tidak baik menghela napas terus Teme." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada menasehati.

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau sukai?" Sambungnya menatap Sasuke penuh minat.

Sasuke tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menanyakan yang ia sukai. Menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan. Untuk sesaat ia merasa eksistensinya diakui. Ia memang anti sosial alih-alih nyatanya ia tidak tahu caranya bergaul. Lagipula anak-anak sebayanya selalu segan menegur ataupun menyapanya. Dan ada alasan lain mengapa ia tidak mau membuat ikatan pertemanan.

"Entahlah." Balasnya mengendikkan bahu.

"Berbicara denganmu memang membosankan." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai? Kita mulai dari awal. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?" Ucapnya bersahabat sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Perlukah kau bertanya, dasar Dobe." Ia membiarkan tangan gadis itu menggantung diudara. Sedikit mencibir dengan delikkan sang gadis yang tidak terlihat menakutkan.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn." Gumamnya tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, masalah biodata, jangan harap aku akan berhenti meminta biodatamu. Kali ini aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi aku yang akan mencaritahu."

"Terserah." Ia berucap tanpa minat.

"Hah~ tapi setidaknya kau sudah berubah…" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"…"

"Kau tahu, kau tidak terlihat semenyedihkan dulu. Matamu juga sudah tidak sesendu biasanya." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Safirnya memenjarakan sang _onyx_ hingga tak mampu berkedip.

"Dulu matamu syarat akan kesedihan. Aku tahu kamu itu pemuda yang sangat tegar. Entah masalah apa yang tengah kau hadapi…" Sasuke terperanjat. Sebegitu mengertikah gadis itu tentang dirinya.

"Tapi sekuat apapun seorang prajurit, ia juga bisa menangis. Kadang mengenyampingkan diri kita kuat juga perlu…" Entah sihir apa yang gadis itu gunakan hingga darahnya berdesir mendengar ucapan itu. Ada magis tersendiri yang membuat Sasuke diam mendengarkan. Ia tidak mengacuhkan gadis itu, hanya fokus dengan sisi dewasa yang tengah ditunjukkan sang gadis.

"Menangis bisa sedikit mengobati rasa sakit loh! Fisik maupun batin, air mata seperti memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Setelah kau menangis kau bisa kembali tegar. Aku berani jamin hatimu pasti lebih tenang." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jauh ke halaman sekolahnya.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" entah apa yang ia rasakan hingga suaranya melembut. Gadis disampingnya benar-benar luar biasa. Seperti inikah rasanya diperhatikan? Ketenangan seperti inilah yang ia cari selama ini. Saling membagi walau ia tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Ya, kau perlu mencobanya."

"…"

"…"

"Kurasa kau benar, aku perlu mencobanya."

Sepoi angin menampar lembut permukaan kulit wajahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Menikmati sunyi yang menenangkan. Entah mengapa ia menyukai irama jantungnya yang kini telah berubah, tidak semenyakitkan biasanya.

TBC

A/N:

Chapter ini benar-benar menguras emosi Zy. Chapter ini Zy dedikasikan untuk sensei Zy yang kini tengah terselimuti duka. Sensei, Zy pengen banget meluk. Zy nggak sms ataupun telpon, Zy bingung mesti ngomong apa.

Zy nggak bisa bilang jangan bersedih ataupun menangis. Toh manusia mana yang tidak bersedih kehilangan orang yang selama ini merawat kita. Zy disini turut mendoakan yang terbaik. Semoga maksud dari chapter ini bisa tersampaikan dengan baik.

Tetap semangat sensei!

Big thanks to:

9.4

Nasumichan Uharu

Harukichi Funabashi

Neerval-Li

Akita klein

DheKyu

haray ray

rinda

Misyel

MoodMaker

Hitoshii Rizu

Dan kalian yang berkenan membaca

Last, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author

**Rate** : T

**Pair** : SasufemNaru

**Warning** : TYPO, alur gaje, AU, pluff, OOC, OC, Author newbie, femnaru, straight, Don't Like Don't Read

**Theme song**: Sung Si Kyung-you are my spring

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Different Spring

By: puzZy cat

Kelopak bunga sakura yang melintas didepan wajahnya berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia sadar pemuda raven itu berhasil menyita sebagian pikirannya saat ini. Mungkin alasannya untuk meminta biodata laki-laki itu telah berubah menjadi ketertarikannya pribadi untuk mengenal sang Uchiha. Selama hampir tiga tahun berada di sekolah yang sama, ia bahkan tak mengenal sosok lelaki itu. Oh, jangan salahkan Naruto, ia memang tahu lelaki itu sering disebut-sebut oleh beberapa teman-teman gadisnya. Tapi untuk apa mengenal orang yang bahkan begitu tertutup untuk membuka dirinya terhadap orang lain.

Ia bangun dari duduknya ketika melihat pemuda yang ia lamunkan keluar dari kelas mereka. Dan disinilah ia, mengekori kemanapun pemuda dingin itu berjalan. Tak ada protes, lelaki itu menerima keberadaannya. Dan perlu kita tekankan hanya ia yang berani berada sedekat ini dengan lelaki itu. Menarik ujung lengan blazer lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pemuda itu menoleh, memandang malas ia yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Teme, mau kemana sih?"

"Ke toilet." Ucap pemuda itu singkat. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Isshh, kenapa baru bilang? Kalau tahukan aku nggak perlu ikut." Ucapnya berlalu kembali menuju kelasnya, menyisakan sang pemuda yang mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis melihat kebodohan gadis _blonde_ tersebut.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan! kemari!" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis di meja Sakura. Melangkah perlahan kearah mereka sebelum duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh Hinata padanya.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanyanya penuh minat.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, rasanya kami yang ketinggalan sesuatu."

"Eumm… ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kulihat kau semakin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura penuh arti, "Apa kau tak ingin berbagi dengan kami Naru-chan?" lanjut gadis Haruno itu menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ah benar juga…" Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya seakan menemukan hal yang menarik. "Kalian tahu, si Teme itu benar-benar misterius, tak banyak yang kudapatkan…"

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto, kau memanggilnya Te-Teme?" Interupsi Hinata memotong kalimat sang gadis _blonde_. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk penasaran dengan kawan hiperaktifnya tersebut. Sungguh betapa beraninya gadis itu memanggil sang pemuda Uchiha dengan panggilan kasar seperti itu.

"Eumm, dia itu menyebalkan! Memanggilku dengan panggilan Dobe dan sering mengacuhkanku." Jelasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut dan ada nada kesal yang sedikit dibuat-buat dalam suaranya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum ketika memikirkan panggilan istimewa mereka, yang justru menurutnya membuat mereka terlihat semakin dekat.

"Wow, kau hebat Naru-chan! Jadi apa yang kau temukan dari pangeran es itu?" Tanya Ino penuh minat.

"Sejauh ini yang aku tahu dia menyukai hewan… eum dan langit…" ia mengerutkan keningnya, mengais memori dalam kepalanya yang berhubungan dengan pemuda raven tersebut. "Yah kurasa hanya itu yang kuketahui, dan kurasa dia menyumbunyikan sesuatu. Entahlah aku tidak berani bertanya." Lanjutnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Itu sudah hebat Naru. Membuat Sasuke-kun mau kau dekati saja sudah membuat kami terheran-heran, tak tahu saja kau fans-fansnya begitu iri denganmu." Ucap Ino sambil memukul hangat bahunya. Mereka tertawa ketika Ino mulai membuat lelucon lucu, tenggelam dalam obrolan hangat para sahabat.

"Oi Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan pada bukuku?" Suara dingin itu sontak membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata terdiam kaku ketika melihat raut kesal pemuda itu, pemuda yang mereka bicarakan. Heran dengan sang pangeran es yang menghampiri mereka yang bahkan selalu diacuhkan sang pemilik _onyx_.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Mereka mengangguk paham, tentu saja karena ada gadis ini. Pemuda raven itu hanya diam tak membalas ucapannya, namun tatapan tajamnya menandakan ia sedang marah pada sang gadis.

Hempasan buku diatas pangkuannya membuat gadis itu terkejut. Ia amati buku itu, sedetik kemudian badannya menegang menyadari sesuatu.

"Eum… ehehehe…" Gumamnya tak jelas. Tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Lelaki didepannya terdiam sebelum menarik napas panjang. Pergi menjauh setelah menatap tajam gadis itu. Mengintimidasi lewat tatapan matanya, seolah berkata 'jangan ganggu aku lagi'.

Naruto bangkit mengikuti lelaki itu. Terdengar rengekan permohonan maaf darinya yang tentu saja tak digubris oleh sang pemuda. Teman-teman gadisnya mengerut alis bingung, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ino mengambil buku yang tergeletak dilantai akibat pergerakan Naruto tadi, terlihat beberapa halaman yang tercoret-coret dan sedikit kusut. Mereka bertiga saling pandang sebelum tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Ini benar-benar menarik kan Sasuke?" Ucap salah seorang dari gadis-gadis itu pelan dan hanya angin yang mungkin mendengar suara penuh arti tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hey Teme, tunggu aku." Ucapnya setengah berlari, berusaha menyamakan langkah panjang pemuda didepannya. Pemuda didepannya tak menggubris sedikit pun, peduli pun tidak pada gadis yang kini sedikit mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak beratur. Setitik keringat terlihat diujung pelipisnya.

Bibirnya mengerucut imut karena kembali diacuhkan. Sudah seharian ini ia didiamkan oleh pemuda itu. Yah, walau biasanya pemuda itu memang terlalu irit bicara, namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Pemuda itu marah padanya, kembali membuat jarak yang sudah mati-matian ia buang.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya ketika berhasil menyamakan langkah disamping pemuda itu. Kembali, pemuda itu tetap cuek tak menanggapi ucapannya. Berusaha fokus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan raut tak nyamannya. Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui sedikit lenggang karena hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Salahkan jam tambahan yang kini memenuhi jadwal siswa tingkat akhir seperti mereka, hingga kini setiap saat mereka harus menjalani waktu seharian hanya untuk belajar, dan itu sungguh membosankan bagi gadis pemilik manik safir tersebut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya karena diacuhkan, kenapa pemuda ini mudah sekali merajuk eoh?

Oke, ia tak dapat kesal saat ini. Dan benar saja jika pemuda itu marah padanya. Jelas memang kesalahannya yang begitu tak hati-hati dalam menggunakan barang sang Uchiha. "Teme, maafkan aku." Ada nada kesedihan dalam suara lembut itu. Ia berhenti melangkah, menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, merutuki sikap ceroboh dan kurang hati-hatinya dalam menggunakan barang sang Uchiha. Ia sungguh bukan gadis yang bisa tahan didiamkan apalagi dengan seseorang yang kini begitu membuat hatinya tertarik.

Sasuke-pemuda itu-ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menyisakan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari ia yang kini menunduk sedih. Terdengar helaan napas dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

Kalimat itu tertangkap oleh telinganya. Membuatnya mendongak secara otomatis. Menatap _onyx_ yang kini melembut tak setajam tadi. Ia tersenyum, melangkah riang menuju pemuda itu. Tanpa ragu menggamit lengan sang Uchiha untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Terlihat manja memang, tapi gadis itu sungguh melakukan hal refleks yang ada dalam kepalanya. Yah, dan kembali kita lihat sang Uchiha yang tertegun menerima perlakuan 'manis' sang _blonde_.

oOoOoOoOo

ia menutup bukunya. Konsenterasinya pecah hanya karena mengingat _safir _indah dalam memorinya. Menarik napas sejenak, ia tak habis pikir sejak kapan mereka menjadi begitu akrab hingga pulang bersama setiap harinya.

Memegang pelipisnya, kembali berpikir tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis blonde itu. Sihir apa yang digunakannya hingga ia begitu sulit untuk mengacuhkan gadis itu? Dan apa tadi yang ia lakukan, begitu mudahnya ia memaafkan orang yang telah merusak buku berharganya. Oh! Kini ia benar-benar merasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Atau ia sudah benar-benar terikat dengan gadis itu? Ikatan? Apapun itu ia harus segera mengakhirinya. Ia tak ingin gadis itu terluka dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tersenyum miris dengan pemikirannya barusan. Meratapi nasibnya memang sudah lama tak ia lakukan, namun sejak kehadiran gadis ini ia bahkan ragu bisa menerima takdirnya.

Dan sejak kapan ia mulai begitu perduli dengan gadis pembawa masalah itu? Tak ada habisnya ia berpikir, hanya karena seorang Uzumaki Narutolah ia merasa begitu berbeda, begitu hidup? Begitu diinginkan? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikirannya yang ia rasa sudah tak rasional. Membuka bukunya untuk berusaha kembali berkonsenterasi, berusaha membuyarkan gambaran gadis pirang yang begitu senang menghinggapi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini.

oOoOoOoOo

"Oi Teme." Suara yang sudah sangat ia hapal itu berhasil membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya saat ini. Memandang gadis yang kini tengah duduk didepan mejanya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, yang entah kenapa, membuatnya nyaris menahan napas akhir-akhir ini setiap kali melihat lengkungan bibir itu. Ia tak menjawab, tahu bahwa gadis itu akan tetap mengoceh bahkan tanpa respon darinya.

"Kau mau kemana akhir minggu ini?" Nah benarkan? Selalu gadis itu yang akan memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Hn."

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir dari ekor matanya. "Bagaiamana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Selagi kita diberi libur Teme." Ucap gadis itu dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Ia hanya diam, berusaha mempertimbangkan usulan kekanakkan gadis itu, walaupun dalam hati ia cukup menaruh minat dengan tawaran tersebut. Gengsinya memenangkan perdebatan dalam pikirannya.

Berusaha terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit biru disamping jendela. "Oke, kutunggu jam 10 ya teme." Ucap gadis itu sebelum berlalu menuju meja Sakura yang tak terlalu jauh dari mejanya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Merasa tebakannya benar, gadis itu benar-benar telah mengerti sepenuhnya tentang dirinya. Memejamkan mata. Menghiraukan lagi biru langit yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dan lebih memilih _safir_ yang mendominasi pikirannya. Apapun perasaannya saat ini, ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Hingga suara disamping mejanya membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya penasaran. Beberapa gadis disana sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. "Kau tahu gadis itu bunuh diri." Ia mengerutkan alis tak suka, tapi tetap melanjutkan aksi mengupingnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, hanya karena hubungannya tak direstui dengan Kaze-kun."

"Oh, kudengar Kaze-kun juga ingin bunuh diri kan?"

"Wow, sungguh romantis, cinta sampai mati." Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya mendingin, mengeras kaku menahan amarah.

BRAKK

Suara hempasan pintu itu menghentikan aktifitas seluruh penghuni kelas. Mereka terdiam, gadis-gadis yang bergosip tadi bahkan tertunduk malu seakan ketahuan mencuri permen dari anak kecil.

"Lepaskan aku!" Terlihat seorang pemuda yang diseret paksa oleh dua orang lelaki.

"Tenanglah Kaze-kun. Berpikirlah jernih!" Bentak salah seorang dari laki-laki yang menyeret lelaki yang dipanggil Kaze-kun tersebut.

"Kalian tak tahu apa-apa, apa hak kalian menghentikanku bunuh diri hah!"

Gadis pirang yang berada didekat mereka berdiri. Merasa tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ketiga orang tersebut. Tangannya mengepal karena tak suka. Berusaha menahan diri daritadi untuk tidak memukul mulut laki-laki yang tidak menghargai hidup tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian diam hah! Lepaskan!" kedua lelaki yang menggapit tangan pemuda itu terhempas kasar atas tepisan tangan Kaze.

Ia bangkit, mengumpulkan tenaga dikepalan tangannya. _Safir_nya memicing marah.

Buaghh

Pukulan keras itu membuat semua penghuni kelas terdiam tak percaya. Itu bukan pukulannya. Sasuke Uchiha yang memukulnya, ya, pemuda anti sosial itu yang melakukannya. Gadis itu terdiam tak mengerti.

"Renungkanlah bodoh!" Ucap pemuda itu sebelum keluar dari kelas, merasa penat akan atmosfir yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

.

"Teme tunggu aku!" Ia bergegas berlari mencari sang Uchiha yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

"Hey!" Pekiknya ketika berhasil menangkap ujung kemeja pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terdiam berhenti. _Onyx_nya memicing tajam melihat sang _safir_.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus tangan sang pemuda, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Pemuda itu terdiam, tatapannya melembut tak setajam tadi. Ia alihkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit di samping kaca koridor. Koridor memang sedang sepi saat ini, karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai.

"Tau apa dia tentang kematian."

Naruto melepaskan tangan sang Uchiha. Ia bersumpah ada nada sedih dan putus asa dari suara lelaki itu. Dan lihat _onyx _itu, cairan bening meluncur lurus menuju kulit putih sang pemuda. Membuat ia tertegun, refleks tangannya terulur melingkar diperut sang Uchiha. Berharap pelukan ini dapat membuat sang pemuda mengerti jika ia juga dapat merasakan perasaannya.

"memang ada apa dengan kematian, Sasuke?"

TBC

A/N:

Gomennasai akan keterlambatan update dari fic ini, Zy nggak bakal cari alasan.

Gimana chap 3 nya? Membosankan kah? Jujur saja Zy aja sampe ketiduran ngelanjutin cerita ini. Dan ceritanya makin aneh kan? Mulai chap ini genre Zy ubah sesuai maksud dari lagu diatas.

Big thanks to:

**Neerval-Li**

**VOC**

**Ciel-Kky30**

**Rinda**

**Nasumichan Uharu**

**naMIKAze nara**

**MoodMaker**

**Haru'uchiha'chan**

**Guest**

Last, minta review boleh?


End file.
